Terror of Tyrasaurus
Terror of Tyrasaurus is the 23rd episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Prisman, slightly recharged by prismatic energy, fired a Prism Shot at the asteroid to break it apart. Alien Barog, with his saucer now freed, returned the favour by blasting Prisman with lasers, sending him tumbling into space. The alien headed to Earth at high speed. *Prisman: Another alien looking for the printer?! Barog landed his ship in the forest and drew out a hexagonal device. He used it to detect radiation coming from Grandos' Base. Prisman, whose energy was still recharging, flew back to Earth swiftly. Barog had soon tracked down the base, and knocked on the ground several times. Grandos was awoken by Khan activating the sirens in the ship. *Grandos: What is it?! *Khan Digifer: Intruder alert!! *Spygar: Where?! WHERE??? A periscope stuck out from the ground suddenly, stunning Barog. Khan could see above ground clearly now. *Khan Digifer: How do you like the newly installed gadgets? *Grandos: But if the periscope is only linked to you, we won't be able to see what's going on up there! *Khan Digifer: Of course there is a screen display mode. Khan waved his hand and Barog popped up on screen. The alien was staring at the periscope. Grandos decided to confront him and so Khan opened the roof. Barog stepped forward to introduce himself when he saw Grandos stepping out. *Grandos: What do you want? *Alien Barog: Certainly not trouble. I came for some help. *Grandos: And how do I benefit from helping you? *Alien Barog: You get the Earth! *Grandos: Oh, so you want to form an alliance? *Alien Barog: Well, see here. Barog raised up a small capsule to eye-level. *Alien Barog: This capsule contains the preserved DNA of a Tyrasaurus, which had gone extinct millions of years ago. Another Barog revived one decades ago and that is where the tissues are from. Hopefully we can create another to invade Earth. They can help us a lot since they love rampaging. *Grandos: So whadd'ya want? *Alien Barog: To use the 3D Printer! *Grandos: Huh? *Alien Barog: Don't you get it? You can print a living Tyrasaurus again! *Grandos: De-extinction using our printer, huh? Grandos led Barog down into the base. Barof showed the DNA capsule to Spygar and Grandos. After some discussion as to whether Barog would turn against them, Khan Digifer turned on a scanner to scan the capsule. The information was recorded into the supercomputer. Alien Barog was getting excited. In just a minute, the printer shot out live cells that slowly formed Tyrasaurus. *Alien Barog: Finally, another Tyrasaurus after all these years! *Grandos: Will Prisman be wiped out once and for all by this guy? *Alien Barog: For sure! *Khan Digifer: There's just one problem, this guy seems to be not alive at all...there's no breathing or heartbeat! *Alien Barog: Yes, I know. I have it all prepared. Artificial machines to control him, powered by Uranium. *Grandos: You certainly came prepared. *Spygar: Yeah! After installing the mechanism into the kaiju's body, Tyrasaurus sprang to life. He was sent up to the surface to hunt down Prisman once again. Alien Barog went up with a controling device he had brought along to command his kaiju. Tyrasaurus had soon grown giant and uprooted some trees. Prisman recognised the kaiju and changed his size too. The colossal creatures charged at each other. Barog climbed up a nearby hill to get a better view of them. Barog clicked a button on his controls and Tyrasaurus breathed a radioactive beam at the Ultraman. Prisman was knocked kilometers away. Tyrasaurus flew into the air despite his stocky size. He fired a few more beams, causing explosions around Prisman. Prisman turned into Yellow Mode to swiftly dodge the rest of Tyrasaurus' rays, before flying upwards to clash with the kaiju. They threw punches and kicks at each other in midair and were evenly matched. Barog pressed the controls again. He increased the Uranium usage in the kaiju, doubling his strength. Tyrasaurus overpowered Prisman and sent him plunging down to the ground. Tyrasaurus then flew down, trying to crush the Ultra, but luckily, he escaped at the last second using his speed powers. An irritated Alien Barog fired laser beams from above the mountain at Prisman, weakening him. Tyrasaurus caught up with him and pounded him into a few trees. The prismatic Ultra's colour timer blinked. Shugaron saw all this and grew to match their size. Tyrasaurus blasted Prisman several times before Shugaron could stop him and Prisman shrunk back to human size as he was too weak. Shugaron and Tyrasaurus wrestled with each other. Meanwhile, Prisman had spotted Barog on the hill controlling his monster. He wanted to sneak up behind the alien. He crawled up the hill as the invader commanded Terasaurus to whack Shugaron. As soon as he was close enough, Prisman grabbed Barog's horns from behind and attempted to knock the contol out of his hands. Barog quickly drew his laser gun and blasted Prisman with it. Meanwhile, Shugaron pushed Tyrasaurus to the ground and pounded him to make sure he stayed down. Shugaron fird a heat ray which blew up his right arm, revealing the mechanical systems within. Barog was getting the upper hand by shooting Prisman repeatedly. Tyrasaurus managed to turn the tide in battle, and rammed Shugaron into the hill where his master and Prisman were standing on. Alien Barog took the chance and fired lasers at Shugaron, causing explosions. Prisman rolled away from him and leapt into the air only to dive down and knock Barog off balance. At this moment, Prisman gave a signal to Shugaron, who nodded. The Ultra flew off the mountain, leaving Barog confused. Shugaron stepped closer to the hill. With one heat ray, the a side of the hill was blown apart along with Barog. Tyrasaurus went haywire as Barog's controls were crushed to pieces. The kaiju ran around in circles before sparks burst from his mouth and he tipped over and combusted. He was reduced to chunks and mechanical systems were strewn on the forest floor. Shugaron scooped up pieces of the hill and poured them over the monster as his grave. Shugaron shrunk. *Prisman: I was taught in the Land of Light that that kaiju is known as a Tyrasaurus, and were native to Earth. *Shugaron: Uhh, okay, let's name the new mound "Tyrasaurus Hill" then. *Prisman: I have a question...you said the last time that you stopped roaring because of a sore throat, but you can't ba having one for this long! *Shugaron: I decided to continue speaking because it was evident that you wouldn't pick up roaring as your second language. *Prisman: ..... Trivia *The name of this episode used to be "Terror of Terasaurus" and it was supposed to be a pun. *Through writing this, I found out that Terasaurus was actually pronounced Tirasaurus, but written as Tyrasaurus because the name was based on "Tyrannosaurus". Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes